A Pretend Marriage
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: In order to close the deal with Jariaya to make Hyuuga Corp. more powerful, Neji must pretend to be... MARRIED... with KIDS? Nejiten.
1. I got to be MARRIED?

Chapter 1

"Hiashi-Sama…" Neji started.

"No buts, Hyuuga Neji! Hyuuga Corporations is making money… but if we were to close this deal with Jariaya then Hyuuga Corporations will probably be 3 times as powerful if not more…" Hiashi told his nephew.

Neji sulked, "Hn, I don't see what is so special about this deal. What's the big difference if the guy mentions Hyuuga Corp. in his book or not."

Hiashi shook his head. "Hyuuga Neji… this book, lots of people read it. If we impress him he will close the deal and Hyuuga Corp. will have advertisement like never before!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "How do we impress him?"

Hiashi grinned at his nephew. "Well… if Hinata had decided to take the company than the guy would already be impressed, seeing as Hinata's married… but no, she wanted you to have the company. You see Neji… this Jariaya guy is a family guy, very big on family. Married couples with children impress him. Since you are getting the company you must… impress him."  
Neji's eyes bugged out, "I have to get MARRIED? And have a CHILD? Hiashi-Sama, with all due respect, I haven't had a relationship AT ALL! In fact the only girl out of the family I merely talked to was simply just a friend."

Hiashi smirked, "Either do that, or pretend to be married to someone who has a child already."  
Neji's eyes softened, "Oh…" he said.

Hiashi grinned again, "The meeting is in 10 days so that gives you a while to find someone who is willing to pretend to be your wife."  
Neji walked out of Hiashi's office. "I have to go…" he said.

As Neji walked down the streets of Konoha, holding his groceries, he turned the corner and SMACK! He had run into someone.

"Gomenesai!" a sweet voice said, "I am very sorry."

Neji looked at who he had run into and met a pair of warm brown eyes. The familiar brown buns made him smile. Who would have known he would run into his childhood friend. "Hello... Tenten…" he said.

Tenten leaned into Neji giving him a closer look, "Ne-Neji? Is that YOU?"

Neji nodded and Tenten leaned forward and embraced Neji into a hug. "It's been so long! We simply MUST catch up! Well… after we pick up all these groceries on the pavement! Sorry about that!"

Neji smiled and piled all the groceries into the boxes. Luckily, he was shopping for Oreos only today, for the meeting.

Tenten helped him. Suddenly a voice behind her said, "Kaa-san? Why were you hugging that strange man?"


	2. Tenten's A MOTHER?

Chapter 2

Kaa-san? Neji thought.

Oh my god! Was Tenten a mother?

Piling up the groceries and picking up the toddler, plus grabbing Neji's hand, "Come on, Neji! I'll treat you to lunch! Let's go!"

Sitting in a booth, Tenten and the toddler on one side and Neji on the other, Neji felt awkward.  
"Kaa-san! I'm tired!" whined the toddler.

"Then," Tenten started, "Go to sleep, cutie!" she said, playing with the toddler's hair.

With that the toddler drifted off. "Who's the father?" Neji asked.

Tenten gasped, "No! No! She's not mine!"  
Neji raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"She's Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura's. Uchiha Ayame actually. Sakura died in childbirth and with that Sasuke kind of died on a mission. Left me to watch Ayame here. I guess, watching over a child, it gives you no time for a relationship. But Ayame here is so adorable! She looks like the female version of Sasuke."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Tenten… I have an offer for you…"

Tenten looked at him curiously, "What offer do you have for me?"

Neji sighed, "Hiashi is making me go do business in front of Jariaya. To impress him, I need to be married with a kid. I'm asking you to pretend to be my wife, okay?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "What do me and Ayame get out of this?"

Neji smirked, "Ayame probably needs a father figure. Pretend to be my wife for the month of the business deal and anytime afterwards when I know I will be near Jariaya and I will be that father figure. I will help you raise her. In fact, I will help her become the ninja I know Sasuke and Sakura would have wanted her to be."

Tenten smiled, "Hyuuga Neji, you have got yourself a deal!"

Neji smirked, "Go get your things. I'll show you your new room in the Hyuuga compound in 3 hours. Meet me at the front entrance."

Neji plopped money on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"WHAT?" Neji said, almost losing his cool.

"I said, you and Tenten will share a room." Hiashi said.

"With all due respect, Hiashi, why?" Tenten asked.

[Ayame was already in a crib upstairs, playing with Neji's cousin, Uzumaki Hinata and her husband.

Hiashi smirked, "Let's say… Jariaya spies on young couples to see their romantic views for research. What if he was watching Neji's room and saw the woman who said she was Neji's wife wasn't there?"

Tenten paused, "That does make sense…"

Hiashi sighed, "You two aren't going to like this but Jariaya is a touchy person. He likes watching people kiss… hug… and stuff… so Neji, Tenten, to impress him you must kiss… and hug… and sleep in the same bed…"  
That was when Tenten snapped, "I am a 21-year-old unmarried woman! You expect me to erm… Neji! I refuse to kiss or hug Neji in public!"

The Hyuuga smirked, "So I take it you wouldn't mind kissing or hugging me IN PRIVATE would you?"

Tenten's hand met Neji's cheek. "You! Your Hyuuga arrogance is going if you're going to be MY husband!"

Neji smirked. "Of course, Tenten."

Tenten shivered, "Is this JARIAYA guy really a SPY?"

Hiashi nodded. "For the next 10 days, maybe longer, you two must act as a married couple. Which means you must be together… always."  
"What about my job at Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Tenten asked.

"Already quit for you. Your food, rent, etc. is covered as long as my nephew wants you here…" Hiashi grinned.


	3. Pancakes?

Chapter 3

"Neji… move over…" said a sleepy Tenten.

"Hn… you took most of the covers, I get most of the room." Neji told her.

Tenten shoved some covers over his body and snuggled closer saying, "Happy now?"

Neji smiled, "Yes, you are very warm…"

SLAP! Tenten's hand had found its way across Neji's face again. "Night, Hyuuga…" she said.

"Hn…" Neji said.

Jariaya peered at them from a nearby window. They were so cute together.

Jariaya smiled. Hiashi's favor simply was a good one to fulfill.

Neji walked in the kitchen to see Tenten, cooking breakfast.

"Tenten… you don't need to…" he started, before Tenten put a finger to his lips.

"Neji… apparently if I cook breakfast for you that makes me a better wife…" Tenten said, before getting back to the pancakes.

Neji twitched, "Hiashi told you that didn't he?"

Tenten smiled, turning to him, "Yes he did. It doesn't matter anyway. I like pancakes."

She cut a piece off a pancake and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm… my cooking isn't bad…"

He took the fork and took a whole pancake shoving it in his mouth.

Tenten gasped, "I didn't know Hyuugas took such big bites!"

"What?" he said, "Good pancakes… but missing something…"

Tenten took the syrup and squirted some in the Hyuuga's face.

Only to discover some on hers in return.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" Neji told Tenten.

"Oh no!" Tenten said, "What did you say about your precious Hyuuga pride? Hyuuga Neji, you are going to eat breakfast with syrup smeared all over your precious face!"  
Precious…face? Neji thought. Tenten thought he had a precious face?

Neji was meditating when he heard beautiful music coming from the nursery.

He walked over and listened through the door, hearing a song about being alone, unloved. BYAKUGAN! He saw Tenten holding Ayame and… were those tears falling down her cheeks?


	4. Awkward Dinner

Chapter 4

Neji creaked the door open. Tenten turned to see Neji, whose weakness was seeing Tenten cry. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten (who blushed) and Ayame, wiping tears off Tenten's face. "Tenten, you are definitely not alone. We are a family."  
"Oh I was just singing about how me and Ayame are 2 peas in a pod. Both orphans."

Neji stared at her, "3 peas in a pod," he whispered, but Tenten didn't hear.

Tenten set sleeping Ayame in the crib and wrapped her arms tighter around Neji.

"You want to go get some lunch?" Neji asked, "Jariaya decided to come here for dinner tonight…"

Tenten smiled, "Love to. But you know, JARIAYA might be there and a husband always treats a wife."  
Neji smirked, "Hn."

* * *

"WHAT?" the screams of a very infuriated Tenten echoed through the Hyuuga compound.

"Let me repeat the plan… Tenten…" Hiashi said.

"I know the plan! I want to change it!" Tenten screamed.

Neji was meditating.

"We shall eat dinner in the dining hall. Tenten, next to Neji, and Ayame next to Tenten. Jariaya and I shall sit across from you. We eat. When Neji says that it is time for Ayame to go to bed she says goodnight and Tenten carries her to the crib then returns. After dessert I will mention business discussing. Neji and Tenten will kiss as Tenten leaves. Oh yes, and Tenten, let your hair out of the buns…" Hiashi said.

"No!" screamed Tenten, "Bad plan! Veeryy bad plan! Me and Neji… kissing? No way, Hiashi."

"Calm down Tenten. We will follow through with the plan, Hiashi-Sama! Let's go play with Ayame, Tenten!"

"Ouch! Neji! Let go of my hand! Hiashi! I'm not done speaking to youuu!" yelled an angry Tenten being dragged out of the room by Neji, who simply muttered, "Hn."

* * *

Jariaya was already seated next to Hiashi when Neji, Tenten, and Ayame walked in.  
"Oh!" Jariaya exclaimed, "What a beautiful wife you have, Neji, I presume?"

Tenten had followed Hiashi's orders, to Tenten's dismay and put her hair down.

"This is my wife, Tenten, and our daughter, Ayame." Neji introduced.

"You are stunning Tenten…" said Jariaya, acting like a 'pervy sage.'

Neji, without even thinking about it, put an arm around his fake wife's waist and shooting Jariaya a "she's mine" look.

Tenten laughed, "Neji! I didn't know you were so PROTECTIVE."

Neji responded with a "Hn."

"Sit down, my nephew, niece-in-law." Hiashi said.

Tenten took a seat next to Neji, who, shockingly, sensed her feeling of being an outsider and grasped her hand.  
"Neji?" Jiraiya was asking him something.

"I thought the Byakugan was the dominate trait." Glancing at Ayame.

"It is." Said Neji, not thinking. Tenten slapped his hand and mouthed 'wrong answer' as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"But Ayame-"Jiraiya started.

* * *

"Tenten, I think it is time you put Ayame to bed," said Hiashi, sensing the tension.

Ayame was already asleep in the chair and Tenten awakened her.  
Ayame smiled, "Kaa-san!"

Tenten smiled back, "Time for bed, Ayame-chan!"

Ayame nodded before, out of nowhere, throwing her arms around Neji's neck and placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love you Tou-san! Good night!"

Neji was shocked. Had Tenten? Neji turned to his 'wife'. Her eyes were wide in shock as she pried Ayame off of Neji and walked off upstairs.

* * *

Tenten returned in a little bit and Jiraiya turned to see Tenten, "Tenten-chan, Hyuuga-san, Ayame isn't your daughter, is she?" He raised a brow.  
Tenten sighed, "She's adopted. Her father was an Uchiha. Her mother was a medic. They had- died. We took her in."  
Jiraiya's brow turned upwards, "But you are going to have children that are your very own right?"

Tenten spit her water across the table and Neji did the same.

"Is it business time yet, Hiashi-sama?" asked Jiraiya impatiently.

Hiashi nodded at Tenten. She gulped. This was her cue to go. Kissing… Neji?

Neji turned to her, but something new was in his white eyes. Tenten's stomach fluttered. What is this feeling? Could this be… love? She smiled and said, "I'll see you later, Neji-kun."  
Somehow, he winced at Neji-kun and Tenten giggled, before leaning into Neji…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL!

Well… review. im sorry. thats what i get for having so much sugar and caffeine. i cant sleep so i might write more :)


	5. What is this feeling?

Chapter 5

Tenten looked to be leaning into Neji really slowly.  
Obviously nervous, thought Neji.

He shook the thoughts off, remembering he promised Tenten he would ditch his Hyuuga pride.

Neji couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes were closed and she had stopped leaning in inches in front of his face.

This must look strange, thought the Hyuuga.

Neji pulled his face closer and pulled Tenten closer to him as their lips met.

Neji felt something in his stomach. Butterflies? No way, Neji thought, Hyuugas don't get butterflies.

But what is this feeling? He kept asking. Could this be… LOVE?

Neji finally figured that to them it would be strange to make out with your wife in public, so he didn't try anything instead he pulled away and blushed as Tenten put a finger to her lip and blushed a cherry red. Neji looked at Tenten, letting her see him smile slightly.

"Night, Neji-kun." She said before running up the stairs.

* * *

Tenten was lying on their bed, thinking. That smile? Was that actually Hyuuga Neji showing her a loving smile? And that… passionate… kiss.

She put a pillow to her face.

Damn that Hyuuga Neji. Why did he have to be such a good kisser? Why was he INVADING her mind? Oh ya, and damn this pillow, for smelling like him.

She tossed the pillow across the room. Why was she thinking about him? Why?

Was she really in… dare she think it… LOVE?

* * *

"Of course, but how can I put Hyuuga Corp. advertising in my books?" Jiraiya was talking to Hiashi.

Neji wasn't paying attention at all but really thinking about Tenten. Her kiss. And the way she touched a finger to her lip afterwards. The way she said his name.

Why was she invading his mind? No… this can't be… LOVE?

Suddenly he heard a voice break into his thoughts, "Neji. You're distracted. Go accompany your wife. You are of no use in discussion while distracted."  
Neji nodded and headed up the stairway.

* * *

"Tenten." Neji whispered, stepping into the bedroom as a kunai missed him by less than an inch. "Oh, it's just you." She said.

He yawned and went to change the minute he saw Tenten lying on the bed in her nightgown.

Neji came out only to see Tenten, eyes closed as he crawled in next to her. "Night, Tenten…" he said, before placing a kiss on her forehead and stroking her hair, which was down. He cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

Tenten was flabbergasted. Did Neji seriously just kiss her forehead? AND stroke her hair? Oh my gosh, she was losing it. She touched fingers to where he had kissed her, blushing.

Outside, Jiraiya was watching the young couple, grinning.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama! This was the best idea you EVER had!" Jiraiya told Hiashi.

Hiashi nodded at the Sannin.

"They really think this is a business deal! Neji gets a girl and I get my research and I'm getting lots of it too!" Jiraiya said.

"Just… make sure to spy a little longer and before we close the deal we have to make sure we give them time to fall in love…" Hiashi said, "Neji has needed a love in his life for awhile. I don't know what he would do without Tenten."

Jiraiya nodded, "Here's to our benefits!"

The Tenten touching her lip thing was actually inspired by a picture off of Deviant Art I like. It has Naruto with Hinata, Sakura with Lee, Shikamaru with Temari, Kakashi with Tsunade and Neji and Tenten and Tenten is touching her lip. It's in a fancy ballroom. I hope that's a good enough description for you!

* * *

Must… make… up… for… not… updating… for… 5… days… to… my… wonderful… wonderful… reviewers… who make me want to shed TEARS OF JOY by actually taking the time to say something about my story! –sniffle- it's so BEAUTIFUL!

Okay... the sugar messed with my mind a little bit there -i sweatdrop- sorry


	6. What Did I Do?

Chapter 6

Neji and Tenten were sitting down in Hiashi's office when Hiashi said, "Tenten, Neji. Jiraiya wants to become close with us before we close a deal so there will be a dinner tomorrow night. After that, the deal is closed. Tenten, if you wish you and Ayame may return home. Neji, if you wish, Tenten can stay here. Neji, I must speak with you alone. Tenten, you are dismissed."

Tenten nodded and walked out.

"Hiashi-sama. What did you have to say?" Neji asked.

"Neji. The question I am going to ask you is very serious. Are you in love with Tenten?" Hiashi asked.

"I-I-I" Neji started and Hiashi silenced him, "You stuttered. You are in love with Tenten," he placed an amount of money on the desk and said, "Go get her a nice engagement ring will you?"  
Neji nodded and took the money off the desk before going to the jewelry store.

* * *

Ayame looked to see Tenten give her a note. "Give this to Tou-san as soon as possible. Okay?"

Ayame nodded.  
Tenten looked at the sky. She hoped Neji would ask.

The minute Neji walked in the house, Tenten seemed to think Ayame gave him the note.

"Afternoon, Tenten." He said.

She got quiet. Did he see the note? Would he ask?

He was staring at her intently. Suddenly she looked away as Neji took her head and tilted it to his, leaning in, slowly.

Oh my god. He was going to kiss her. An inch from her lips, Neji lingered.

Suddenly a voice rang out among the Hyuuga House. "Tou-san! Kaa-san!"  
Neji let go of her head and backed away as they headed to Ayame.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were both holding an edge of the picture Ayame drew. At the top was 'My Family' and then stick-figures of the 3 of them, with Tou-san under Neji, Kaa-san under Tenten, and me under Ayame.

Tears flooded to Tenten's eyes, "It's beautiful, Ayame!"

* * *

Neji stood there, watching the tears of joy run down her face. He wasn't going to lose her. But when could he pop the question?

Of course, it wasn't long until Neji had noticed all but some of Tenten's and Ayame's things packed. "Are you… leaving?" he had asked Tenten, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Tenten simply nodded at him as both their hearts began to break

* * *

During the dinner that night with Jiraiya and Hiashi, Tenten barely talked at all, simply glaring into space.

Neji sat there with a confused look on his face. Why was she leaving?

Why was she so distant?  
Neji sat there, a sad look on his face as he thought to himself, 'Tenten… what did I do?'

* * *

It didnt have enough conflict for a chapter story in my opinion so... i put in some conflict. please review! 


	7. The Letter!

Chapter 7

"Goodbye Tenten. I hope to run into you sometime soon." Neji told her as she was about to leave.

A slow, sad smile creeps onto her face as she tells Ayame to hurry up. Tenten sighed before telling Ayame, "I'll wait for you outside…"

Ayame handed Neji the letter, "Kaa-san asked me to give this to you a few days ago, Tou-san…"

Ayame runs outside, carrying luggage, to meet Tenten. A single tear runs down Neji's cheek as he says, "Goodbye."

Remembering the letter he opens it, only to be shocked.

* * *

Dear Neji,

I don't want to intrude on you. If you want to ask me to stay.

Love,  
Tenten

Neji's eyes widened in shock and it all made sense. How she was distant and avoiding him. Neji was out the door in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Tenten was walking with Ayame back home. A single tear ran down Tenten's cheek as she thinks, 'I thought we were so close.'

Suddenly a voice is erupting above the bustling of the market.

Tenten turns around to see a very tired looking Hyuuga Neji, holding her letter and shouting, "Tenten!" repeatedly.  
Neji looks at Tenten, out of breath, "I didn't get this till after you left. Stay with me Tenten."  
Tenten tilted her head, "Why?"

Neji smirks and touches her chin, "Because… I love you…"

A slow, smile spreads across Tenten's face as well. "I love you too… Hyuuga Neji!"  
Neji leans in and they kiss. The first actual one since the commanded one.

Neji looks at Tenten, takes out the ring, and says, "Not a fake marriage. For real this time."  
Tenten blushed as she accepted the ring, to the joy of Ayame.

The engaged couple told Hiashi that they were to be married later that day.

* * *

Okay I got the letter idea from some movie I can't remember the title of. I had too much soda and remembered the movie and well… took the idea. Sorry.


	8. Wish List

Chapter 8

6 months later

"Hinata, I'm nervous." said a nervous Tenten.

"Pre-wedding jitters." Said Hinata pushing Tenten out of the dressing room.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

Hinata nodded, pushing Tenten towards Gai-Sensei.

"Tenten! My youthful flower! You look so youthful today! I never imagined I would give away my precious youthful flower to the emotionless Neji. But here I am…" Gai babbled.

"Gai?" Tenten asked.

"Yes?" Gai's response.

"Don't say anything. Just walk me down the aisle." Tenten said as the music began to play.

* * *

Tenten looked to the chapel. Lots of senseis, friends, and a billion Hyuugas were there. Tenten looked at her friend Lee, who was weeping tears of joy and whispered something about 'precious little flower', 'marrying', and 'eternal rival.'  
Then her eyes fell upon Ayame, one of the few people on the bride's side, besides Jiraiya who shockingly, had known the marriage was fake and wanted to be here for the real marriage. Ayame winked at her and Tenten winked back at her little girl, smiling.

Then her eyes fell upon Neji. Tears flew down her eyes and she smiles and for a moment, the Hyuuga smiles back at her.

* * *

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, with the power invested in me, the Hokage, hereby proclaim these two married! Kiss the bride, Neji!" Naruto told them.

Neji and Tenten sweat dropped. Naruto messed up the vows and ceremony but Neji didn't care as he lifted the veil and kissed her. From the place in between the bride and groom's side, Hinata giggled at her foolish husband and awed at her cousin and friend as they embraced.

* * *

6 months later…

Tenten looked at the list in front of her, blushing madly.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Neji?"

"Hn." He snatched the list out of Tenten's hands.

"What are you blushing about, Tenten? It's a piece of paper!" Neji smirked.

Tenten stood up and pointed at what she was blushing at. Neji's eyes got wide and his face was as red as a tomato. The list in front of them was… Ayame's Birthday Wish List.

Even though her birthday wasn't for another 5 months there was only one thing listed there.

Ayame's Birthday Wish List

1. a little sister or brother

* * *

I added some NaruHina hinting! YAY! Oh and the wink idea between Tenten and Ayame was from the music video of "Somebody's Hero".

Oh and I remembered the movie I got the letter idea from. It's "Love Comes Softly", a Hallmark movie that's really good in my opinion and I have to see again.

I just had to put the WISHLIST! and i made Naruto mess up the vows -laughs- silly naruto. This chapter is for my awesome reviewers…


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

4 years later…

"LEE AND GAI-SENSEI ARE HERE!" the clones burst into the maternity wing of Konoha Hospital as they took in the sight of Neji and Tenten, holding their children.  
Not too long after, Auntie Hinata and Uncle Naruto came as well with little 3-year-old Kisa and Ayame who was about 7 now pulling at Hinata's robes.

Tenten took sight of her 2 daughters. "Ayame! Kisa! Want to see your new brothers?"  
The two sisters darted towards Neji and Tenten to look at the bundles wrapped in blankets.

"Hizashi is the right one and Haru is the one on the left."  
At once Hizashi woke up crying and then Haru did too.

"Tell them a bedtime stowy, Kaa-san!" Kisa remarked.

Tenten laughed and said, "Very well but which one?"

Ayame grinned, "The one where you and Tou-san fell in love!"

"Great idea! That was Kisa's first bedtime story and you were the storyteller, Ayame if I remember!" Tenten remarked.

Neji smirked at the memory, "Hn."

Ayame grinned, "Once upon a time… not long ago… there lived two people, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. There were also others like me and two matchmakers named Great-Uncle Hiashi and Jiraiya…"

End

* * *

I wanted it to end with Ayame telling the story of how Neji and Tenten fell in love to the little sibling. I kind of… like it. Might make the prequel of how Matchmakers Hiashi and Jiraiya get Hinata and Naruto to fall in love. Or maybe a sequel… I don't know. I like the idea of Jiraiya and Hiashi working together as Matchmakers. Someone give me ideas? 


End file.
